


i give a little to him, i give a little to her

by HybridComplex



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, this happened because of feriowinds stream tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been a week since he and hermie saved the world and he's had a nosebleed once every eight point three hours and suddenly there's a goddess in the shatterdome</p>
            </blockquote>





	i give a little to him, i give a little to her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestar/gifts).



Her name is Vanessa and she’s all pastel pink dress and dark skin and a smile that Newt thinks might actually leech his breath from his lungs and oh, _oh_ , those shoes. All greens and blues and the impression of scales and his knees go a little weak because that’s Yamarashi, no doubt about it and he makes a sound that is not a whimper thank you very much.

Hermann shoots him a knowing glance as he walks up to her, lifts a hand to smooth over the mess of golden brown curls atop her head, tilts his head up to mouth at her jaw teasingly until she tips her head down to catch his lip between hers and Newt feels his face go hot. Vanessa curls her fingers over the slope of Hermann’s neck and Newt chokes a little, bites the sides of his tongue to keep in the longing sound bubbling in his chest.

Vanessa shuffles closer to Hermann and that’s when Newt sees that her shoes don’t match and he thinks he might cry because that is Otachi and his mind goes a little fuzzy because the shoe is glowing, a bright blue that is still somehow soft. It’s the light brush of fingers against his throat that clears it and this time he very much does whimper because Vanessa is leaning in to brush her nose against his, that smile stretching her lips again and he thinks maybe he wheezes because she laughs and something goes gooey in his gut like the first time he heard Hermann do the same.

And then he realizes, _oh, I just fell in love again_ and he definitely said that out loud because Hermann barks out a laugh, rubs two fingertips just above his mouth because their nosebleeds have made it a habit and watches his wife kiss his boyfriend with a gooey look on his face that matches the feeling in Newt’s belly.


End file.
